


You Are Always Here To Me

by AnyaBantik



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Иногда Доктор всё ещё видит свою жену.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 4





	You Are Always Here To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are Always Here To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745491) by [UnluckiestFridays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays). 



На Земле была ночь, и команда Тардис отправилась спать. А так как ей не нужно было спать столько, сколько человеку, Доктор осталась в консольной комнате, чтобы повозиться со своим кораблем и убедиться, что они не столкнутся с какими-нибудь солнцами или черными дырами.

В данный момент она тянула рычаги и щелкала выключателями, чтобы держаться на курсе, хоть Тардис прямо сейчас и не нуждалась в управлении. Широко зевнув, Доктор потянула еще один рычаг, а затем нажала на синюю кнопку.

Она уже собиралась закончить с пилотированием и пойти повозиться с проводами под консолью, когда голос вынудил её застыть на месте.

— Привет, сладкая.

Её сердце заколотилось, а рука затряслась над той синей кнопкой, на которую она только что нажала. Во рту внезапно пересохло, так что ей пришлось сглотнуть и облизать губы. Стараясь не спешить, Доктор опустила руку.

Медленно, насколько возможно, она повернулась лицом к своей жене, часто моргая, чтобы удержать слёзы. Ривер выглядела всё так же, как и в последний раз, когда они виделись: белое платье и кофта, волосы слегка заколоты назад, чтобы не лезли в лицо. «Какая же она красивая», — подумала Доктор. Но опять же, Ривер всегда была для неё красивой.

— Ривер, — признала она. Не было смысла игнорировать её. Она уже знала, что Доктор видит её. Всегда видит её. Всегда могла видеть её.

Ривер медленно осмотрела Доктора, с одобрением принимая новую регенерацию. До этого момента Доктор не понимала, насколько ей это было нужно.

Уголки губ Ривер приподнялись, и Доктор выдохнула, не осознавая, что задержала дыхание. 

— Я вижу, ты прошла модернизацию, дорогая, — подметила Ривер, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Тебе нравится? — спросила Доктор.

— Ох, сладкая, — рассмеялась Ривер, — мне очень нравится. Хотя я не уверена насчет твоей одежды…

— Что? Почему? Мне кажется, она классная, — начала защищаться Доктор, проводя руками по пальто для пущей убедительности. 

— Я шучу, дорогая. Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — захихикала Ривер и подошла поближе к Доктору. 

У Доктора словно появился ком в горле и, несмотря на все усилия, никак не проходил. Она сглотнула и опустила взгляд, концентрируясь на подоле белого платья Ривер. Того самого, в котором она была, когда Доктор загрузила её в CAL. Того самого, в котором она появилась на Трензалоре.

— Что такое, дорогая? — спросила Ривер, почувствовав терзание Доктора.

Доктор нашла силы, чтобы посмотреть жене в глаза. 

— Тебя здесь на самом деле нет.

— Но это не значит, что я ненастоящая, — произнесла Ривер и дотронулась рукой до щеки Доктора.

— Почему ты продолжаешь делать это со мной? Появляешься, когда я меньше всего ожидаю этого? Это больно, Ривер, — призналась Доктор, пытаясь проглотить ком в горле.

— Мне что, нельзя увидеться со своей женой? — спросила Ривер, опустив руку.

— Я этого не говорила. Просто… наше время подошло к концу. Ты должна отпустить меня.

— Я никогда не смогу отпустить тебя, сладкая, ведь я люблю тебя.

— Так и знала, что ты это скажешь, — вздохнула Доктор. — Полагаю, нужно наслаждаться моментом. Ты же не можешь оставаться здесь вечно. О чем хочешь поговорить, жена?

Ривер грустно улыбнулась от слова «жена» и прислонилась к консоли, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Расскажи-ка мне о своих новых друзьях, — попросила она.

На лице Доктора появилась яркая улыбка при упоминании о её семье, и она присоединилась к Ривер у консоли.

— О, они потрясающие, Ривер! Тебе бы точно понравились, — начала Доктор.


End file.
